Missing You
by SakuShizuka
Summary: Just a fanfic I wrote for somebody I love. Flynn and Yuri are already together clearly and this is Post-Movie and Pre-Game.  I've only see the movie so.. yeah


Footsteps could be heard as a young blond man walked down the hallway with a small frown, his right hand in a tight fist before shaking his head, feeling nothing but annoyance. After a few minutes of walking, Flynn stopped before looking over at the prison cell he was in front of only to see a young man with long purple hair and dark eyes staring at him with a smirk, only to see his best friend.. no.. his lover, Yuri Lowell was in prison just as he expected to see him sooner or later. Crossing his arms, Flynn just shook his head before shooting the older man a harsh glare which didn't even faze Yuri but he had less of a smirk.

"I just knew it was you the moment the guards came to see me" he growled.

"Hey Flynn, I was just starting to miss you and this seemed like the best way to see you~"

Another glare was shot at Yuri but again, it didn't seem to affect him. Sighing, Flynn just hang his head before running his hand through his hair before getting the keys for the cell from his back pocket and opened them. The dark-haired man stood up before titling his head to the side, smirking again as his partner walked towards him and grabbing his arm with a tight grip. Pulling him out of the cell and then started walking out of the prison block, heading towards his room.

He wanted to see why Yuri decided to suddenly see him, he could have sent a message or something if he wanted to but no, he had to throw some guards into the fountain and starting telling them how useless they were as knights. As soon as that happened Yuri was thrown into a prison cell and then one of the guards came up to Flynn and told him about it, he also was able to get permission to get Yuri out but he had to keep a close eye on him. Another sigh escaped Flynn before reaching his door and opened it before pushing Yuri into the room and closed his door right away and locking it so nobody could come in. His bright blue eyes fell onto the older male, who was sitting on his desk and just stared at back before shrugging.

Sitting on his bed, he just kept looking up at Yuri who seemed to just be checking out his room. "Why did you want to see me so suddenly? You could have sent a message" he said in a somewhat gentle tone but it was easy to see he was annoyed still. "Because... I just really wanted to see you" Looking over at Flynn before leaning down and gently pressing his lips against the knight. A slightly surprised look was on his face as he stared into Yuri's black eyes before slowly closing his, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around him. Soon, the older male started to nibble on his lover's bottom lip before gently kissing down to his throat which cause Flynn to shiver before shaking his head. "No Yuri, I have paperwork to do" He said, a faint blush on his cheeks before glancing away. Both of them looked over to his desk which had a stack of paperwork on it and that caused the long haired swordsman to sigh.

"Come on, it's been weeks and you need to relax"

"Yuri, seriously, I need to get them done as soon as possible"

"...No, I'm sure you prefer me over paperwork"

Smirking, he gently pressed his hand against the younger males crouch, earning a gasp from him. Staring up at Flynn, he kissed the knight again and slipping his tongue into his mouth, both of them fighting for dominate but they knew who would win. Yuri slowly started to rub his love's lower area with the palm of his hand which caused Flynn to moan a little, his cheeks going pink a little. Closing his eyes, Flynn was breathing quicker before as Yuri's movements got faster bit by bit and when he suddenly stopped, the blonds' eyes snapped open and he stared down at him, wondering why Yuri decided to stop like that. Kneeing down on the ground, the long haired man flashed a grin at Flynn before starting to undo his pants and pull them down a little before he did the same with his boxers.

His black eyes fell on the young knight's member which was hard now after all the teasing he had done, maybe he teased Flynn a little too much as he noticed some pre-cum on the tip of his erection but he didn't care really. Gently, Yuri licked the liquid off making Flynn shiver and he digging his fingers into the blankets of his bed, grabbing onto it as the former-knight started to kiss his member, going from the bottom to the top and then quickly taking the blond into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head before gently sucking as soon as he heard Flynn moan, the knight breathing quicker than before.

"Y-Yuri.. no.. I-I..." he tried to protest but all he could do was gasp before moaning out Yuri's name.

Spreading Flynn's legs out a little more to give himself more room, he felt his stomach twist as soon as he heard Flynn moan out his name and winced a little as he felt his lower area starting to become uncomfortable. The blond started panting as Yuri quickened his pace, bobbing his head up and down while sucking on the other's hard member and once and a while gently running his teeth along it which left Flynn saying his name louder between pants and moans.

Gently, he ran his fingers through Between loud moan and calling out his lover's name, the knight released into his mouth and Yuri just had a faint smirk on his lips as he pulled away, swallowing what was in his mouth before licking his lips slowly while watching Flynn with his eyes closed, panting as his chest rising and falling.

"See, clearly your body wants some attention"

"S-Shut up!"

Flynn was flustered as Yuri gently stroked his erection, making the young man hard again after a few strokes to prove his point. Flynn's face had gone from pink to a dark shade of red before pulling Yuri up and kissing him harshly, only to push him onto the bed while he was kicking his garments off. Flynn just hovered over the older man, staring at him and noticed he had a cheeky looking smirk on his face, that same smirk which always annoyed him. Now to get his payback and he knew Yuri's weak spot. Pressing his lips to his neck, the knight kissed the skin before sucking on it gently which cause Yuri's eyes to widen as he moaned out loudly but tried to hide it by biting down on lip but it failed. Sucking on the skin again and leaving red marks, causing him to let more sounds escape his lips but it also made him feel very uncomfortable down below.

He started to undo the elder's shirt while kissing and sucking on his neck and moving down towards his collar done, while starting to pull his shirt open. Moving his hand, he started to rub his thumb over one of Yuri's nipples causing him to blink a few times with a faint blush on his face the moment Flynn's lips were pressed against it. His other hand was playing with his other nipple and Yuri just titled his head to the side, watching the actions the young knight was doing. He gently started to lick the area, swirling his tongue around it before sucking on the spot which caused Yuri to bite down on his lower lip in order to stop another moan.

After a while he swapped, pinching and rubbing his thumb over Yuri's nipple and while sucking and moving his tongue around the other one so they had the same treatment. The long-haired male was breathing quickly, panting slightly as he rested his arm over his eyes and kept biting down on his bottom lip but of course small gasps and moan where slipping out quiet easily but he wasn't going to give up. Flynn chuckled lightly to himself before running a finger across Yuri's lips only to move up and kiss him deeply, moving his hand through parts of his hair. The older male sat up slightly while they were kissing, their tongues in each other's mouth just exploring the area they were in. Pulling away, both of them had to stay sit for a minute or so in order to catch their breath. Yuri's black hues looked into Flynn's bright blue ones and he smiled lightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Flynn"

After a quick kiss, he started at his neck against while one hand was playing with one of the elder's nipples and his other running through his hair feeling a nice feel to Yuri, who was still breathing quickly. "Flynn.. I want you.." Yuri said in-between breaths. A faint blush was on the younger's cheeks, and soon he moved down to his collarbone again. Flynn left a trail of kisses, going from his collar bone down to his navel and reached the top of the other's pants and looked up to Yuri, only to smile gently. "What do you want?" he said, smiling still which Yuri just threw him a slightly annoyed look while Flynn started to undo his pants and pull them off and glanced down at his lover's hard member. Gently and slowly, he started to stroke his erection and heard Yuri gasp slightly with a small moan, turning his head to bury it into the fabric next to him. The blond started off nice and slow till he heard a few whimpers from Yuri who didn't like the pace his lover was going at so soon he changed his pace, his hand moving quicker up and down his length and Yuri felt like he was getting close to his limit with just few more strokes.

"Not yet... still payback for getting into prison"

But then Flynn stopped when Yuri was so close. Looking at the young knight, he just glared lightly at him but then he stopped as soon he saw three digits in front of him and he sighed before taking them into his mouth, sucking on them until the knight pulled them out. Closing his eyes with a faint smirk now, Yuri spread his legs without even having to be told. They had done this so many times before he didn`t need to get told at this point. Slowly he pressed two fingers into the other's entrance and started to push them in and out. They haven't seen each other for so long which meant that hadn't have sex for a good while so Flynn wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt Yuri in any way.

After a while, he pushed a third digit into Yuri and he gasped again, feeling Flynn's digits inside of him which were moving in and out. Even though he was enjoying the feeling he wasn't enough for him. Staring at Flynn who started kissing his neck again, he growled lightly between letting a faint moans escape from his throat. A few minutes had passed by and Yuri was already getting annoyed... it was properly Flynn's idea of a punishment but he knew that the young man wanted the same thing as him.

"God Flynn... just hurry up!"

"Hurry up with what?"

'You know what' Yuri thought to himself, growling again.

"Damn it Flynn, I want you to fuck me already!"

He didn't like waiting, no, at this point he was reaching his limit of waiting and was getting annoyed. Sighing, Flynn gave up before muttering fine with a faint blush as he didn't expect Yuri to yell like that. Pulling out his digits, he positioned himself in front of Yuri's entrance and a small smile appeared on the long-haired males' lips and let out a loud cry as soon as Flynn pushed himself into Yuri. Finally! As soon as the knight started to move inside of the other, a jolt of electricity went through Yuri as he moaned, saying Flynn's name at the same time. He picked up the pace as soon as he heard Yuri moan and with each moan he would just thrust into the other even harder than before, hearing Yuri's sweet cries of pleasure that he was feeling. He wrapped his legs around Flynn's waist.

"F-Flynn... you're so good... I.."

"Nnngh... Yuri.."

"Faster! D-Deeper... go!"

As soon as he heard that, he started to move faster with Yuri's own hips starting to move as well to get as much pleasure as he could from this. Both of them started to sweat now, the sheets under Yuri were becoming damp and Flynn's clothes where sticking to him but they didn't let that bother him. He was so close... Yuri felt the same thing as before but Flynn stopped him, he was quickly reaching his climax as he felt the knight thrust deeper into him, hitting a sweet spot which made Yuri arch his back, shouting Flynn's name out as he kept hitting the same spot over and over again.

"I'm... I'm going to.." He started, quickly losing his breath.

"Going to what?"

Wrapping his fingers around Yuri's erection, he started to stroke it again, moving his hand up and down his length which only made Yuri to moan out louder, and he wrapped his arms around Flynn. His nails where digging into the blonds back which made him wince a little but by now he was use to it. Every time they would sleep together, he would always find out he had scratched marks so he wasn't fussed.

"F-Fuck you..."

"You already am" Flynn chuckled.

"Ah.. I'm about.. to.. c-come"

"Go then, you know what you want~"

After a few strokes of Yuri's member and a few more thrust, the older male orgasmed which left white liquid on Flynn's shirt not that he cared, he easily had another one he could change into later. Moments afterwards, the blond himself once again released himself inside of Yuri before stopping everything, both of them panting and Yuri just fall backwards onto the bed, closing his eyes while trying to catch his breath. Flynn soon removed himself from inside his love before giving him a faint smile and pushed some of the dark hair out of Yuri's face and gently kissed his lips. Removing his shirt and dropping it onto the ground, he saw Yuri was already falling asleep. Smiling gently, Flynn moved next to his lover before wrapping his arms around him and pulled him close, kissing his forehead and just laid next to him, muttering two words only.

"Sleep well..."


End file.
